The Immortal Life of Elena Gilbert
by DeanIsSherlockedInTheTardis
Summary: -Kolena- Elena Gilbert is a vampire now, and she's also engaged to Kol Mikaelson. My take on what would happen in Season 4. -Book Three in the Kidnapping Series-
1. Prologue

NOTE: THIS IS BOOK 3 OF THE KIDNAPPING SERIES. FOR THE FIRST TWO BOOKS, CLICK ON HELLOIMKIM [MY PROFILE] PLEASE READ BOOKS 1 & 2 FIRST!

* * *

So I'm going to be honest with ya. I've had this ready for a while now, and just haven't gotten around to posting it. This will follow Season 4 for the most part.

Enjoy

xx

* * *

**3****rd****Person POV:**

Meredith walked down the hallway at Mystic Fall's hospital. She saw Pastor Young, a kind older man and a few of the sheriff's deputies approach her. She grinned and greeted him.

"Pastor Young! To what do we owe the honor?" she chuckled. "And don't tell me it's your blood pressure again."

He smiled, but it seemed forced. "Honestly, Dr. Fell, I wish it were."

Dr. Fell frowned as she watched him tell the deputies, "Blood banks in the basement. One of you sweep the rooms."

"What are you doing?" she demanded, stepping in front of the officers only to be pushed out of the way.

"Adding a few security measures." he looked down the halls. "The blood in this place has a nasty habit of flying off the shelves."

She scoffed and placed a hand on her hip. "Who gave you that authority?"

He smirked, and it was a nasty sight. "The Council. They've entrusted me to secret the town and unlike some of our founding families, I don't have conflicting interests." he stared pointedly at her and her scowl depended.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Our source told the council everything, Meredith. Probably time to start looking for a new job." and with that, he stormed away, leaving poor Dr. Fell standing there with a bewildered expression.

Carol Lockwood walked to the front door of her house, only to be instantly handcuffed by some officers. She sees Pastor Young standing a few feet away, and frowns.

"What's going on?" Carol didn't like this at all. First, someone comes in and informs the council of everything – she learned that from a secret source that would tell her whatever she needed to know if something was kept secret from her – and then she gets arrested! She's the Mayor for Pete's sake!

"We just need to ask you a few questions about your...son." He explained, staring at her like she had some strange disease.

"You can't arrest me! I'm the Mayor of this town!" she protested as she was put into the back of the car.

"Not anymore you're not." he said, and the back door was shut.

Sheriff Forbes was walking down the street, almost at her work, when Pastor Young stopped her. She was completely oblivious to the fact her friend, Carol, was arrested, and her Founding Family Doctor, Meredith, was fired.

"Sorry." he said, obviously not sorry at all. "Liz, You're not going to work today."

She blinked in confusion. "What are you talking about?"

Like the others, deputies stepped forward, and surrounded them.

"What's going on?" she asked again – demands – and he just shook his head.

"They're taking your badge." and sure enough, one of them swipes her badge off of her person. "You're not fit to protect us anymore."

As they stared her, she scowled, shaking her head. "You have no idea what you're up against."

A smirk drifted over the Pastor's face. "On the contrary, Liz. I've already taken your deputies. We've got the entire town's supply of vervain, including the stash found in the Salvatore house. We're making out move."

She blinked in disbelief.

**Caroline's POV**

I sat in my house, snuggling with Klaus on my couch. We were having a lazy day, waiting for Elena to get it touch with us once she got settled into her new...body.

My phone rang and I sighed, easing myself out of Klaus' arms. I answered it and walked into the kitchen, leaning my elbows on the table.

"Mom, hey!" I grinned ear to ear.

"Caroline." she sounded worried, and I knew that wasn't good. "Where are you? And tell me it's far away."

Klaus walked in, looking confused. My mom had called a few times when I was over at Elena's last night, but I hadn't answered it.

"Where am I? Uh...good question...uh...there's a sink, and a stove..." I trailed off and Klaus took my phone.

"Why?" he paused, rubbing his temples. "Liz, is everything okay?"

The doorbell suddenly rings and I went to answer it.

**Klaus' POV**

I knew from the moment Caroline answered the phone that something was...off. I took the phone from Caroline and asked her mom if everything was okay.

"Klaus?" she asked. "Get her out of there – now."

I looked around for Caroline but didn't see her. Mumbling curses under my breath, I blurred after her, but she had already answered the door. She took a step outside and an officer grabbed her, and shot a thing of vervain into my sweet girl's neck. She slumped to the floor and tears pooled in my eyes. I took in a deep breath, and the officer's heads snapped around to gaze at me.

_Shit._

"Klaus?" Liz asked. "What's going on?"

I had already taken off, running. I ran out the back door, and towards my brother and my doppelganger- Elena's – I mean – their house.

**Elena's POV**

Kol and I stood in the kitchen. I took a bite of the sandwich I had gotten, trying to subdue the blood craving I had had ever since that first taste of blood.

I chewed it, hating the taste instantly. A frown overcame my face.

"It's disgusting, right?" Kol chuckled at my expression.

"Er -" I swallowed the bite I had taken, then crumpled up the turkey sandwich in my napkin. "Yeah." he laughed again.

"Got blood on the mind, kitten?" he asked and I nodded, pressing my fingers to my mouth. "Ugh." I said, after I burped...blood and sandwich. Nasty.

"Guess I should have warned you." he chuckled, nudging my shoulder. "Hey, 'Lena, human food sucks."

I laughed, "Woah." I giggled. "My laugh is higher, like bells." I visibly winced at my thought. "God, I sound like Bella Swan."

I found my laughter still coming, in waves. I laughed, and laughed, and laughed.

"Oh-" I panted. "My gosh, why can't I stop-" I took a deep breath, trying to stop my giggles. "Laughing?"

Kol stared at me for a moment, a smile on his face. I pushed my hair out of my face with my left hand, and when his eyes locked onto the ring, he smiled even wider.

"Your emotions are heightened, remember?" he explained. "Gosh, didn't those Salvatores explain this to you?" he rubbed his hands together, pretending to be a super villain. "I'll have to beat some sense into them."

This only brought on more laughter. Soon, my laughter left and I felt this insistent heaviness on my shoulders. I sniffled.

"I'm so happy to be with you, Kol." I started to bawl. "I'm glad that I-I'm d-dead." I chuckled, but started to wail. "I'm-I'm d-dead!" I wailed even more.

"Hey." he said softly, pulling me into his chest and stroking my hair. "You're dead to no one, alive to everyone." he whispered in my ear.

I nodded my head vigorously. "No matter how crazy it gets, I'm here. Always and forever." he chuckled. "Stole that from Elijah and Klaus."

I giggled a bit.

"I can help you, kitten. That's my job." he grabbed my hand and brought it to his left hand, allowing me to feel the band on his ring finger.

I nodded. "Thank you." I pulled away, looking up at him. "I'm going to go put some shoes on and go for a walk." I stopped in my words. "Wait. I need a daylight ring."

Kol walked over to the blinds, which were shut.

"Kol!" I shrieked, backing away from the window.

He threw the blinds open and I prepared myself for the pain. None came.

"Your wedding ring is your daylight ring, love." he grinned cheekily. "So you can't go anywhere alone. You'll always have a part of me with you – a memory. And my heart."

I beamed, running forwards and slamming into his chest with a force that would have knocked a human clear across the room. I hugged him, feeling his spine creak with the strength of my arms.

"Easy, tiger." he said, laughing.

I pulled away and jogged to the stairs. "Be right back." I walked into our room, but it wasn't the same room. _It was my old room._

"_Damon?" I furrowed my brows. "What are you doing here? How did I get here?"_

_He smiled, but not at me. "Cute PJ's."_

_I blinked in confusion, looking down at my clothes. I wasn't wearing pajamas. My voice sounded from the bathroom._

"_I'm tired, Damon." I gasped and looked at the other me, almost two years ago. Damon got up off my window seat and walked over to the other me. He held up my old vervain locket. "I brought you this."_

_A smile drifted over my-the other me's- face, and I walked over to the pair, standing next to Damon and Elena's arms._

_This is so bizarre._

"_I thought that was gone." other-me paused. "Thank you."_

_I watched the scene for a moment, but the other me tried to get the necklace. Damon pulled it out of reach._

The world flickered, and I saw Kol and I's bed for a brief second.

"KOL!" I shrieked, getting a bit scared.

_When I blinked, my old room was back._

"_I just have to say something." Damon said._

"_Why do you have to say it with my necklace?" other-me demanded, and Damon's eyes grew tender. _

"_Because what I'm about to say is probably the most selfish thing I've ever said in my life."_

_My eyes widened, and so did other-me's eyes. "Damon." I said._

"_Damon." other-me said. "Don't go there._

_He reached out and pushed a strand of hair behind my ear, cupping my cheeks in the palms of his hands. "No, I just have to say it once." he insisted. "You just need to hear it. I love you, Elena." my heart stopped, even being technically dead. _

_He-he loved me? What? I don't remember...what?!_

"_And it's because I love you that I can't be selfish with you. Why can't you know this?" he sighed, and continued. "I don't deserve you, but my brother does."_

_He kissed other-me's forehead and a tear trickled down his cheek._

"_God, I wish you didn't have to forget this. But you do." _

_I gasped, and watched as Damon compelled other-me to forget. _

The old room faded, and our room appeared, Kol visualizing a split-second later.

"Elena!" Kol was shaking me, a look of terror on his face. I blinked and looked around. I was sitting on the edge of our bed, my vervain necklace I'd gotten from Stefan clutched in my hand.

"I-i just saw something." I stuttered out. "But I don't remember it. At all." the gears in my head turned slowly. "I just remembered something, but Damon compelled me to forget." I looked at him, tears pooling in my eyes. "H-how? How do I remember?" a pause. "Damon told me he loved me, and then made me forget?" I was furious now. I threw the necklace across the room and stormed over to my phone.

Halfway there, I felt a hand on my arm, stopping me. "Elena." Kol's voice was forceful. "Don't. There may be other...memories."

I groaned, sitting on the floor, right where I was standing. "More memories?" I shook my head. "The first one was disorienting enough! You're telling me there might be more?"

Kol nodded. "Sorry love, it depends on who compelled you to forget, and the situation it was in. It'll all come back to you sooner or later." he rubbed soothing circle on my back.

"So, how about that walk?"


	2. Growing Pains : Part One

Hi you beautiful readers! I'm sorry for such a long delay, I have a total of four stories I'm working on, and it's hard to work on all of them. But, I was able to write some today! Hope you enjoy!

xx

* * *

I smiled and nodded, getting up. "Sounds good to me!" I started to walk down the stairs, but tripped, and suddenly I was at the bottom, still standing up. I looked back up to see Kol smirking down at me. I chuckled. "I still haven't gotten used to that yet."

He was at my side in an instant. "I know."

We walked hand in hand to the front door, only to open it and find Klaus panting, leaning against the door jam.

"Caroline...she." he gasped out, then fell to his knees.

"Klaus?" Kol asked in confusion.

"Caroline? What happened to her?" I added, kneeling next to him.

His eyes were teary and he looked at me sadly. "They got her."

"They? Who?" this was one of the rare times I saw Kol actually worried.

"I-I don't know." he admitted. "Liz called her and told her that she hoped she was far away from here. Then, Caroline went to answer the door and as soon as she opened it, someone stabbed her with vervain."

"Did you see anyone?" I asked, and when he didn't answer, I reached into his leather jacket and took Caroline's phone, dialing Liz's number.

It rang for a moment before she answered, sounding shaken up. "H-hello? Caroline?"

"It's me, Elena." I suddenly had tears pouring down my face and scowled. Stupid emotions, just had to be outta wack. "Liz, who got Caroline? What's going on?"

She sniffled. "Pastor Young and some of my officers. Somebody outed all the vampires to the council. I don't know who, or why, but they did."

"Oh my god." I breathed, and I saw Kol's eyes widen. "Who all do they know about?"

She thought for a moment. "The Mikaelsons, Caroline, Tyler, Damon and Stefan. I think that's everyone."

"Crap." I groaned. "Where? Any idea?"

"Sorry, no."

Damon and Stefan popped into my head, and I immediately called them after telling Liz goodbye. Damon didn't answer, but Stefan did.

"Stefan?" I asked, trying to stop crying. "Are you okay?"

"Elena?" he asked, sounding confused. "What's wrong? Have you -" he stopped midsentence, and I heard a door open.

"Stefan, don't!" I shrieked, but he calmly replied.

"Elena, I'm going to have to go. There's some officers here to...see...me."

"Stefan." I sobbed out, my heart tightening in distress. Stefan and I may not be together anymore, but he still was like my brother.

The line went dead and I shook my head angrily. By this time, Kol, Klaus and I were seated in our living room.

"What's the plan?" I asked.

**Carol's POV**

I sat in my house alone. Tyler had been gone for a while and they were asking about him. They must know. I wanted to freak out, but I knew it wouldn't help. Picking up the phone, I dialed my son's number.

"T-Tyler?" I stuttered out. "Are you alright?"

"Hey mom. Are you okay?" I heard his voice and sighed in relief. He must not be anywhere near, probably down in New Orleans trying to help Hayley.

"Oh, thank God." I breathed.

"Mom." he said again. "What's going on?"

I moved into my husband's old office and poured myself a drink. "Pastor Young – you remember him – he had me arrested this morning. The Council grilled me on your whereabouts. I think – I think they k-know."

He gasped and I heard a frusterated growl.

"Tyler, stay away and don't tell me where you are. The less I know, the better."

He groaned. "Why are you worried about me?"

I hesitated, no use in keeping it from him. "They have Caroline, and I was so afraid they found you too."

"They have Caroline?!" he yelled.

"Tyler, you have Hayley to worry about. I'm sure Elena and the Mikaelsons will be able to get her back." I didn't want him coming home, it would just cause more trouble.

"What do you mean they took her? Where are they?" When I didn't answer, he replied. "No, scratch that, I'm coming home."

**? POV:**

It was so easy to pretend around them. They were so oblivious about me. I'm surprised even Elena hasn't realized. Damn vampires have run this town too long.

**Elena's POV**

My phone rang on the way to Pastor Young's farm. It was my idea to head therefirst, he had a big barn and he used to have horses. I figured it was a perfect place to hold them.

Klaus had already left to find Damon and to scout the road around the farm, he figured he could find Caroline if they hadn't moved her to the barn yet.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Elena, thank God you're alright." It was Damon.

"Damon, they have Stefan. What's going on with you?"

He sighed. "They got Barbie Klaus and I think Caroline." he laughed drily. "Almost got me, but I managed to get away."

"They do have Caroline, Klaus is out looking for her now." I looked at Kol and he smiled, squeezing my hand in reassurance. "Kol and I are headed to Pastor Young's farm now. Do you want me to text you the address?"

He said that he did and we said goodbye.

"So, what's the plan, kitten?" Kol asked me as we pulled to a stop behind some bushes, just a mile from his farm.

I shrugged. "I was thinking we could maybe just wing it?" he chuckled, shaking his head.

"I have a plan, Elena, don't worry."

**Caroline's POV**

I was tied down in the back of a black van. I had just woken up a few moments ago. I took in my surroundings quickly, only to find Rebekah also in the van with me, still 'dead'. She stirred seconds later and groaned, trying to get free.

"Vervain ropes." I sighed. "Someone outed us to the Concil."

She snorted. "Thank you for stating the obvious."

When I made a face, her expression softened. "Sorry. Just a bit aggrevated."

The car suddenly jerked to the side, and we flipped over. Rebekah and I fly through the air, finally coming to the stop with the van on it's side.

"What the hell happened?" she groaned, fidgeting.

The door is ripped off it's hinges and bright light shines into the back, causing us to squint. In the background I can see a police car totally destroyed, and a silver SUV upside down with it's front smashed in.

"Klaus?" I groan out, and the figure shook his head.

"Better." the face came into focus. "Me."

"Damon?" Rebekah asked in disbelief, and I gaped at him.

Damon's icey eyes sparkled with a smirk as he crawled into the back and quickly ripped off the vervain ropes.

"Where's Klaus?" I asked desperately, and his beautiful face popped up behind Damon. "Right here, love."

I beamed and started to crawl out behind Damon.

"What about me?" Rebekah asked, still struggling. Damon and Klaus smirked.

"Keep them busy, little sister." Klaus's smirk widened and she gave up, growling in frustration.

**Elena's POV**

We walked in silence for a moment until Kol's head turned towards the highway.

"Car, hide!"

Sure enough, seconds later, I heard it too. It appeared a good ten seconds after that it's lights shining through the dusk, and I saw Matt's car drive slowly by.

"It's Matt!" I hissed, jumping out of the bushes. "MATT!"

The car stopped in its tracks and Matt's head appeared in the passenger seat window.

"Elena!" he said, sighing in relief.

I ran to the side of his car.

"I was worried they got you." he looked over my shoulder. "Is Kol with you?"

The bushes rustled and he appeared at my side a second later.

"Hello." he nodded and Matt smiled faintly, nodding back.

"Get in, you guys can hide in the back." he pointed to the back of his blue pickup and we nodded, climbing in and laying flat.

We drove the rest of the way in silence. Once Matt stopped the car, we heard the door open, and then suddenly a loud bang as he was slammed against the car.

"I need you to be bait." a voice hissed, and I craned my neck to see Damon.

"Damon!" I hissed. "Don't hurt him!"

His eyes widened as he saw Kol and I laying in the back. He looked as if he was going to protest, but after a moment his eyes softened, and I was immediately reminded of the time he compelled me. "Fine." he grumbled, dragging him away.

Kol and I got up, carefully making our way to the barn.

**Damon's POV**

I dragged Matt to the front of the Young house, only to nip his neck. He yelled softly in pain, and I smirked.

"Yoo-hoo!" I called loudly, smirking even wider. I allowed my veins and teeth to appear and continued to yell. "Anybody home? Big, bad vampire out here!"

The front door opened, and I quickly pushed Matt to the ground.

"Let him go." he commanded, still inside. "The boy's innocent."

I shook my head, and rolled my eyes. "That's the point. Give me my friends, and he's all yours." I shrugged, bending down and heaving him off the ground by his shirt.

"C'mon Pastor." I wiggled my eyebrows. "You know I'll kill him." I paused for a moment, lying through my teeth. "I _want_ to kill him."

He rolled his eyes, somehow seeing through my bluff. "Go away! You aren't invited in and I'm not coming out."

I rolled my eyes in response, resisting the urge to mimic him. Suddenly, there is a sharp pain in my chest and I fall to the ground, blacking out.

**Elena's POV**

Kol and I creep across the property, headed for the barn when I hear a gun shot, and a thud seconds later. I turn to see Kol laying on the ground, momentarily dead. I gasp in shock and look around for the shooter, but I don't see a soul. I creep my way to his side, pulling his head in my lap and stroking his hair.

"I would normally expect more from you, Elena, but not this time." a voice said, and I gaped as I looked on at the face I'd came to know and love. "You're one of them now." he sneered at me and walked forward.

_He did this?_ _But this doesn't make sense?!_


	3. Growing Pains : Part Two

"Alaric?" I gasped, as he stepped into my view. "What? But you're- what?" I stuttered out, staring at him in shock.

"Surprised, Elena?" he snorted. "You shouldn't be."

"Alaric? Is that really you?" I asked. He advanced towards Kol and I, and I heard myself hiss. "Don't come any closer."

He laughed his deep baritone laugh and shook his head. "You can call me alter-ego. Damon and Stefan have met me before." he smirked. "Oops. Did I tell you that? Oh darn."

He shrugged, and I felt a pricking sensation in the back of my neck. _Vervain._

"Wha-at?" I managed to slur our as I crumpled to the ground. "Alaric." I said one last time before passing out.

When I came to, it was dawn, the sun almost peaking over the hill to the east.

"Elena?" I heard my name called, and I sat up, moving towards the gate. I was trapped in what I assumed was the barn. Peeking through the cracks, I saw Stefan and Rebekah in the stalls across from me, and I assumed that Kol was next to me in the other stall.

"Yeah, I'm here." I groaned, rubbing my neck where they had injected me.

"I'm right here, Elena." I heard Kol say from the stall next to me. "Are you okay?"

I did a mental once-over and immediately knew something was off. "I think so, but I cant help but to think that something's wrong..."

"Stefan?" I called uncertainly and he replied immediately.

"Yeah, 'Lena?"

"Why didn't you tell me Alaric had an alter ego? What even happened?" Stefan sighed at my question, but nobody answered.

"Stefan?" I asked again, and was cut off a moment later.

"While you were gone, Alaric was dealing with all the vampires coming into town, looking for Klaus or just curious about the people who lived here. I guess some of them had heard about the doppelganger and her potent blood." My face twisted when I heard this. "Alaric was wearing the ring, you know, the one like Jeremy has. He died a few times, and he's been randomly going 'alter-ego'. I guess now he's rather permanently like that, or he's just recently flipped."

My eyes widened. Alaric permanently like this? "N-no." I spat out, hitting the bars, only to hiss and clutch my hand to the chest.

"Oh yeah." I heard Rebekah call. "The bars are sprayed with vervain. Hurts like a bitch, huh?"

I clutched my left hand to my chest for a moment before glancing at it cautiously for burns. My eyes skimmed over my fingers, and my whole body froze.

"Kol." this couldn't be happening. "My ring. It's gone."

Rebekah laughed dryly. "Hate to rain on you two love bird's parade, but it's just a ring."

"It's my daylight ring." I said softly and heard Stefan and Rebekah gasp softly.

"Shit!" I heard Kol curse in the stall next to me, and he kicked the bars like I did. I heard him recoil and fall to the floor. "Elena. You aren't going to die."

Nobody said anything and we sat in silence for a while.

"Kol, Stefan." I said quietly. "I'm out of time. You guys have your rings, right?"

I heard Stefan say that he did, but Rebekah just laughed again, like this was some sort of comedy movie. "Us originals don't need rings, love."

"HEY!" I heard Kol shout. "ANYONE? HEY!"

Stefan sighed, and I heard him slump to the floor with a gentle thud.

"Oh, do shut up brother." Rebekah snapped.

"You think we're afraid of you?" Stefan called, joining in with Kol.

I heard the door open, and footsteps.

"You want more vervain? Shut up, all of you!" a familiar voice spat, and Alaric stuck his head into my cage. "You missing something, lovely?" dangling the ring just out of reach, he smirked when I jumped for it eagerly, only to be sprayed in the face with vervain.

"Listen to me. Alaric!" Stefan called. "Elena is going to die if you don't let her out of here."

"Am I supposed to care, Stefan? You all turned her into this monster, and it's my job to put her out of her misery. Jenna would have wanted me to." Alaric laughed dryly. "I'll leave you alive though, basking in your misery. It's obvious you still love Elena, even after she broke your heart."

I scoffed in disbelief. "Alaric, if you're in there – the real you – come back. Fight for me. You told me once that I was like your daughter! What kind of man would you be if you let your daughter die? Think of Jeremy! Think of Jenna! She loved me and respected my choices. I know you hate vampires, but find kindness in your heart for once. _Please_."

"Elena?" I heard him reply, sounding surprised. "What are you doing in there?" he ran to my cage, and peered in. My face must have been lit up with joy because he laughed. "Good try sweetheart, but you're gonna have to go."

I heard Kol snarl, "She hasn't killed anyone! She's good! Innocent, even! Let her out!" I heard scuffling as Kol stood up, and I heard a shot fired. Kol grunted and I heard a thud as he hit the back window, causing the board backing the both of our stalls fall off. Fresh sunlight rippled in, hitting me in the back of the head. I screamed in pain, scrambling back against the back wall, pressing my self as close to it as possible. Alaric laughed.

"Hello?" Rebekah called, coughing fakely. "Excuse me, Alaric?"

"I thought I told you to shut up." he snarled, walking over to her cage.

She smirked, inching closer slowly. "Here's the thing. My family, we – we have money, castles, apartments, jewelery; just name your price and let me out."

He snorted. "No thanks, I'd rather watch all of you die."

I heard a whoosh and a thud as Stefan slammed Alaric's head against the bar of his cage, efficiently knocking him out. I heard a faint clink as my ring rolled towards me.

_C'mon, c'mon._

It stopped right at the wall separating Kol and I's cage. "Elena!" Kol called, obviously seeing the ring as well. "Can you get it?"

I sniffled, sitting up and scooting over to the corner, where shade was still visible. I'd have to go into the sun to get the ring. "I think so."

I rushed to the bars, hissing as the sun instantly set my back alight with red-hot pain. I quickly snatched up the ring before darting back into the shade and slipping it onto my finger.

"I got it." I said, smiling slightly.

A moment later, I heard the sound of the barn door opening, and Damon and Matt rushed in. "Ah, I see that the wonder twins got captured." he mused, looking at all of us. I personally had no idea who he was talking about, but this was Damon we were talking about, so I didn't say a word.

He opened the doors for us and let us out. Once I got close to Matt, I smelled the blood seeping from his neck. My mind went blank, and I stared at him with a ravenous hunger. I had only eaten the one time to complete my transformation.

"Elena." Kol said, stepping in front of Matt. "Don't."

I blinked, shaking my head to clear it. "S-sorry. I-I have to go." I quickly sprinted out of the barn, putting on my new speed to make it to the car in about ten seconds.

~later~

Kol and I sat on the top branch of a tree outside, staring at the sky. We were probably six stories in the air and I could see everything. "The whole council knows who we are now. Everything's gonna change." I sighed, shaking my head.

"I'm sure one of the Salvatores have whipped up some sort of plan. If not, then we'll have to figure out our own way to deal with it."

I smiled. "I know everything might not be okay, but that's okay."

He nodded. "I wish I could, but it wouldn't do any good, huh?"

I shook my head. "At least I get to live and be with you." I smiled, kissing him lightly on the lips.

**Third Person POV**

We all were listening to Pastor Young talk, and he was sounding a bit loony. Suddenly, he drew a lighter out of his pocket and lit it. The whole room lit ablaze and we screamed in pain, only to be put out of our misery a moment later as the house exploded.

**TBC...**

* * *

**my tumblr is b00kbabe**

**and if you have any questions about anything, my is b00kbabe as well**


	4. AN

Hi guys, I'm sad to announce that I am no longer going to work on book 3 of the kidnapping. i don't have time to juggle writing, school, and taking care of myself, so I'm going to delete this story tomorrow [9/10/13]and leave it with the epilouge. hope you understand xx sorry


End file.
